I'm not Reid
by ProfilersInACastle
Summary: The team learns something about their resident genius and the Boss Man and they have to pay the consequnces. Hotch/Reid SLASH so if you don't like thay kind of stuff don't read. The summary is not that good I'll give you that but at least try it please.. Rating is T because I'm weird like that.
1. Chapter 1

I'M NOT REID

**_A/N: Hi people of the internet! The idea for this story came to me while I was in math class. I already have two other chapters that are written and I'm goign to publish an other one after I publish this one. I really hope you like this story their is some OCCness but it is fiction! I know I have been MIA for the longest time but I'm back from spring break and I had some stuff to deal with. But I am back._**

**_Disclaimer_****_: If I really made money from this Maeve would't have died if she happend. Because if I was affiliated to that show Reid and Hotch would be dating. _**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

The team was on the jet on their way back home and Morgan proposed that after landing and going to their homes to change that they could go to a restaurant to catch up after this case because it had been a rough one. The unsub killed almost all his victims and abducted a female detective after the press conference held at the precinct.

The team thought that by saying that they had a suspect in custody would enrage the unsub and that he would make a mistake. They were right on one point. They press conference pissed of the unsub but he acted out and abducted a detective and almost killed her. The team got to the unsub's residence just in time to save her and the other victim.

After getting their bags of the jet they all went to the parking lot to get to their cars.

''_**Hey Pretty Boy I don't see your car.'' **_

_**You could hear Morgan loudly in the parking lot.**_

''_**That's probably because I came here with Hotch.''**_

_**Reid voice was calm and not as loud as Morgan's.**_

''_**And why would Boss Man give you a lift?''**_

_**Morgan was curious.**_

''_**That's because my car broke down and Hotch is the only one living near me.''**_

''_**Alright, I'll see you later.''**_

''_**Bye Morgan!''**_

''_**Bye Pretty Boy!''**_

It wasn't a complete lie, Reid car really broke down but he lived with Hotch in their condo. Reid and Hotch used separate cars to come to work so people wouldn't know they were dating. When people asked them their answer would be that they were carpooling.

After saying his goodbyes to the rest of the team he went in Hotch's car.

''_**What took you so long babe?''**_

''_**Morgan wanted to know why my car wasn't there.''**_

''_**What did you tell him?''**_

''_**I told him that my car broke down and that you were the only person living near to my house. And it's not like I lied my car really broke down and you're the nearest person I can call if I need a lift''**_

''_**And that's why I love you.''**_

''_**So you only love me for my brains nothing more?'' **_

_**Spencer asked Hotch teasing Hotch a little.**_

''_**That's not true I love your mouth, your hands. You have really soft hands, I love you hair, your eyes and especially your ass.'' **_

_**Hotch was speaking in a really low seductive voice.**_

''_**Aaron you know the effects you have on me when you speak like that.''**_

''_**What can I say you started it!''**_

''_**Jerk!''**_

After they showered and got changed Hotch and Reid headed to the restaurant.

_**A Restaurant…**_

The whole team was there. Hotch was sitting next to Rossi and Reid, Morgan and Garcia were sitting next to each other and Emily and JJ were sitting together next to Garcia. They were really enjoying the time together. They were still as a team but not on a case, they were a group of friends hanging out after a rough day at work.

''_**Emily is their a special someone in you're life yet?''**_

''_**No and why are you asking Morgan?''**_

''_**Because I want to know what you do when you're not at work beside hanging out with us, you need some lovin' in your life too.''**_

''_**Oh believe I am loved Morgan I have Sergio.''**_

''_**You're talking about Sergio your cat? Really Emily what else do you do other than petting him, do you spend your weekends reading to him?''**_

''_**Excuse me Morgan, I'll have you know that I'm not Reid!''**_

Everybody started laughing beside Hotch, Rossi and Reid.

They all knew that it was a joke but Emily started to feel bad that she said that.

''_**By the way Morgan I don't spend all my weekends watching TV or reading, I have watched a marathon once or twice but it's not all that I do. Also to make this clear I am not as naïve as you think I am. I have a boyfriend whom I love very deeply and I had other relationships in my life.''**_

Spencer's voice sounded unaffected to his team but Hotch knew that what had been said wasn't the nicest thing to say about his boyfriend.

The whole team was silent Hotch included because he didn't think that Spencer would react like that.

Garcia was the first one to speak after Reid's outburst.

''_**Why didn't I know you had a boyfriend Junior G-man? Why didn't you tell us?''**_

''_**Simply because I didn't want to ruin the image you had of me.''**_

This time it was a real lie, Reid's knew his team valued him but he couldn't tell them that he was dating their boss. Especially to Garcia she loves gossiping and she wouldn't be to keep a secret.

''_**Oh Ok…''**_

_**Garcia answered.''**_

''_**I'm really sorry Reid I didn't mean it like that you know.''**_

_**Emily was feeling even worse by now.**_

''_**It's ok Emily, seriously I'm fine.''**_

_**Spencer told Emily who gave him a apologetic smile.**_

They were all done eating and it was getting pretty late so they decided that it was time to go home.

Aaron and Reid went outside finally able to be together but they didn't know that Emily and Garcia were following them. The girls decided to stay to an acceptable distance, they wouldn't get notice but at the same time they could perfectly hear Hotch and Reid's conversation.

''_**Spencer, look at me babe. I know what Emily said was hurtful but she didn't mean it.''**_

_**Hotch was feeling really bad for his boyfriend**_

'' _**I know that she didn't mean it Aaron but it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt my feelings.''**_

''_**They're not the one dating you I am and I think you are the most amazing boyfriend ever.''**_

''_**Thank you Aaron I love you,''**_

''_**Love you too babe.''**_

The couple kissed and then headed back home.

Emily and Garcia were surprised by the scene that happened right before them.

''_**How could I not see it Em? I didn't even realize they were dating!'' **_

_**Garcia was almost screaming.**_

''_**Calm down Penelope I'm sure even Dave doesn't know.''**_

''_**Yeah you're right but I have to get to the bottom of this.''**_

After making sure that she was ok, Emily and Penelope went back to their homes waiting to find out more about Reid's relationship with Hotch when they would be back at work.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**_AN: Well that's it for chapter one I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me in the review section._**


	2. Chapter 2

I'M NOT REID

**_A/N: HERE IS CHAPTER TWO THAT I SAID I WOULD PUBLISH!_**  
**_HOPE YOU LIKE IT! _**  
**_I AM DISCLAIMED_**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

It had been a two weeks since Emily and Penelope saw what happened between Hotch and Reid. They didn't have time to investigate because the team had cases during the two following weeks.

But know they were back home doing paperwork.

Emily, Penelope and JJ were in the break room gossiping about what happened between Hotch and Reid.

''_**I'm telling you JJ they were kissing Emily saw it she was with me!'' Garcia had decided to tell JJ because she felt bad not telling her every time their was something to gossip about she told Emily and JJ.**_

''_**Garcia are you sure of what you're saying?''**_

_**JJ did not quite believe what she was hearing. Partly because she had the biggest crush on Hotch when she joined the team and she couldn't believe that he ended up with Spencer but that was way before she met Will.**_

''_**She's right JJ. I saw it too. It wasn't a chaste kiss let me tell you that.''**_

_**Emily was trying to explain to her friend that what she saw was real and that it shocked her too.**_

Back in the bullpen Morgan had realized that Emily wasn't at her desk anymore and he saw JJ and Garcia heading to the break room. After debating the idea in his head he decided to go and at the same time Rossi decided to go get a refill on his coffee.

''_**What you're talking about baby girl?''**_

''_**HotchandReidaredating!''**_

''_**What you're going too fast for me sweetness.''**_

''_**Ok. Reid and Hotch are dating I saw them kiss the other night when we were at that restaurant. ''**_

''_**Whoa are you sure of what you're saying little mama?''**_

''_**Emily was with me and we saw them kiss. I'm telling you.''**_

''_**And why am I only learning this now? I thought I was your best buddy''**_

''_**Believe me you are my chocolate God but JJ heard us talking and I had to tell her.''**_

''_**I believe you baby girl.''**_

Rossi had finished filling up his coffee and heard what was being said.

''_**Huh, Huh…''**_

''_**What Rossi?'' JJ asked**_

''_**Don't you think you guys should be discussing something other that your colleagues love life that doesn't concern you?''**_

''_**You're only saying that because you already knew the were dating.''**_

_**Garcia was pissed off because she only realized that they were dating after they kissed in front of her.**_

''_**Maybe I already knew it but still I don't think their love life is something you should talk about at work without them.''**_

Reid only noticed he was the only one from his team in the bullpen when he asked Morgan a question an got no answer. He looked up and realized that none of his teammates were at their desks. He deduced they were in the break room and headed their.

He was almost at the door when he heard Garcia and Prentiss talking with JJ, Morgan and Rossi.

They saw him and Hotch kiss and Garcia was telling JJ and Morgan.

He didn't care about Rossi knowing because he already knew they were together and he was happy that Rossi stoop up for them.

He turned around and went straight to Hotch's office.

Knock, Knock…

''_**Come in.''**_

''_**Aaron they know!''**_

_**Spencer was panicking**_

''_**What? Who knows what?''**_

''_**The team they know that we're dating. I was on my way to the break room when I heard them. Penelope and Emily saw us after we left the restaurant two weeks ago.''**_

''_**And they were telling JJ?''**_

_**Hotch was pissed at his team**_

''_**Yes! I think they told JJ first and then they told Morgan.''**_

''_**Didn't you say that Rossi was with them maybe he told them.''**_

''_**No Hotch. Dave was standing up for us. Freaking David Casanova Rossi telling them that our relationship was none of their business and then Garcia snapped at him. And told him that he only said that because he already knew we were dating.''**_

''_**At least Dave tried but I am really disappointed in the girls and I think we will need to have a conversation with the team. It was bound to happen sooner or later.''**_

''_**I know but from their reaction they didn't seem to be happy for us.''**_

''_**Maybe they were just surprised. Go back to your desk and pretend you never heard anything and we are going out for lunch later.''**_

''_**Alright, I love you…''**_

''_**Love you too.''**_

Reid was walking back to his desk and realized he had given his files to Hotch while he was talking with him. He was happy because he had an excuse if the team asked him why he was coming out of Hotch's office.

''_**What did Boss Man want?''**_

''_**Nothing really Morgan I was just giving him my paperwork.''**_

''_**Alright if you saw so…''**_

''_**What?"**_

''_**Nothing!"**_

''_**Ok."**_

Morgan and Emily kept working on their paper work and Reid started reading a book. He was halfway through it when he saw Hotch getting up from his office chair.

''_**Where you going Pretty Boy"**_

"_**I'm going to the coffee shop to get lunch. I fell like getting out of the office for some reason.''**_

''_**Ok. Have a nice lunch.''**_

''_**Thanks, I guess.''**_

Morgan was getting more and more suspicious and Reid didn't know why.

Maybe fifteen minutes after Reid went to the coffee shop Hotch came out of his office and heading out.

''_**Where you going boss man?"**_

''_**I'm going to go get lunch at a bistro near the office.''**_

''_**Ok.''**_

With that Aaron left and met Reid in the parking lot.

''_**Did Morgan ask you where you were going?''**_

''_**Yes why?''**_

''_**Because you were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago and he asked me the same thing. What did you tell him?''**_

''_**I told him that I was going to this bistro the one where we always go during the weekends. You?"**_

''_**I told him I was going to the coffee shop near the office. We really should go if we want to be able to have time to actually sit down and eat.''**_

"_**You're right."**_

"_**I get that a lot."**_

"_**Smart ass."**_

"_**And you love it that way!"**_

_**A coffee shop**_

''_**You know I've been thinking and I have a plan.''**_

''_**What's your plan Aaron?"**_

''_**We should act like a couple around the team and pretend that we forgotten that they don't know that we are dating. But only with the team.''**_

''_**Ohh revenge… I love the way you think Hotch.''**_

''_**I get that a lot.'' Hotch winked **_

''_**Yeah right… But we need Dave to participate because he already knows were dating.''**_

''_**I'll tell him when we go back to the office."**_

''_**Good.''**_

After a lot of eating, more teasing and some light kissing the pair decided to get back to work.

When he arrived to his desk Spencer was welcomed by Garcia, JJ, Morgan and Emily waiting for him he was mad at them but he had to stick to Hotch's plan.

''_**How was your lunch with Boss Man my Junior G-man?"**_

_**Garcia asked trying to get something out of Reid and she got more that she was ready for.**_

"_**It was delightful Aaron and I had a quickie in the car on our way back.''**_

Emily and JJ chocked on their drinks, Garcia almost fainted and Morgan jaw dropped to the floor. Spencer was trying really hard not to laugh at his colleagues reactions and realized that Hotch's plan was perfect. He turned around and went back to reading his book. JJ and Garcia went back to their offices still shocked by Reid's answer. Emily didn't know what to do so she pretended nothing happened and went back to her paper work. Morgan's reaction was the best he wasn't able to look Reid in the eyes so he just went back to his desk and tried to pretend he was working. Even if you could clearly see he was not.

_**Back in Hotch's office Rossi and Hotch were discussing the terms of his revenge on the team.**_

''_**Aaron this is going to be so fun to watch.''**_

''_**I know Dave and that's why I need you to pretend that nothing is out of the ordinary whenever something happens.''**_

''_**Ok but if I blow your cover I'm telling you right now that it was not on purpose.''**_

''_**Hahaha, thanks Dave.''**_

With that David left Hotch's office and went back to his own paper work.

At the end of the day the team met once again in the parking lot.

''_**So I'm inviting you to dinner tonight guys. Who's in?''**_

''_**I'm in if its Rossi's cooking.''**_

_**Was Morgan's answer**_

''_**I'm in!'' **_

_**The girls answered at the same time.**_

''_**I'm in if you are I don't want to stay home tonight.'' Spencer told Hotch but made sure the whole team heard him.**_

''_**Of course. Jessica is keeping Jack for the week and she told me that she love the book you recommended her.''**_

''_**I'm really good at that reading thing...''**_

''_**Smart ass.''**_

''_**Not again with my ass Hotch we've talked about this.''**_

''_**What can I say it's the first thing that pops into my mind when I think of you."**_

"_**Really funny Aaron. You're lucky I love you"**_

"_**Or what?"**_

"_**I'd really like to answer but the only thing I can think about is not PG-13 and by the way Rossi we are in for tonight.''**_

Once again the team minus Rossi was shocked at Reid's response. They couldn't say anything the shock was taking away their ability to form proper sentences.

''_**Well, I'll see you guys at 7:00.'' **_

_**Rossi was the one to break the silence because he felt that he wouldn't be able not to laugh at his colleagues faces.**_

''_**Yeah, we'll se you later.'' **_

And with that the team went their separate ways to go get ready for tonight.

''_**What's going on with Hotch and Reid?'' **_

_**Morgan was still shocked by all the events of today.**_

''_**I wish I knew Derek, I wish I knew.'' **_

_**Was Garcia's only response.**_

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

I'M NOT REID

**A/N_: Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews, surscribe and favorites! It means the world to me :) _**  
**_I am currently working on the forth chapter of this fanfic. I still need to write a little more and edit the story but it's almost finished._**  
**_I really hope you like this chapter it was kind of hard to write because I'm working on other multi-chapter stories right about now and it can get a little confusing._**  
**_I'm going to stop ''talking'' and let you guys read._**

**_I am disclaimed,sadly..._**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

Aaron and Reid arrived first at Rossi's mansion and sat on the couch. The couch's position was the best it was near to the home door and when people come in the house they have to pass right by you.

Emily and JJ were next to arrive and were shocked by what they saw when they entered the Rossi's residence. They saw Hotch and Reid flirting they even kissed it was like they were in their own little world. Garcia and Morgan were welcomed by the same thing and when everyone was there they all went in the kitchen to get ready to eat.

Of course Hotch and Reid were sitting next to another they even held hands, Morgan was getting more and more uncomfortable and Rossi had trouble not laughing.

They started eating and everything went well.

Everyone was lost in their own conversation. Hotch and Reid were talking and they made sure they were the loudest in the room.

''_**Bennington called while you were sleeping and they wanted to know if we are still going to visit your mom next month.''**_

_**Everyone at the table knew that Reid almost never talked about his mom but he surprised them all over again.**_

''_**Well, I'll call them later to tell them that we are going mom already knows and she loved seeing you. Last time I went to visit her she said she missed you and Jack.''**_

''_**I always love seeing her and Jack told me he missed Grandma Reid while you were out with Jess.''**_

''_**Really! My mom loves Jack and at what time are we picking up Jack?''**_

''_**Jess called me and told me she's inviting us for brunch you know since her wedding two months we didn't had time to catch up and she has to give you your book back.''**_

''_**She can keep the book if she wants it. Don't you remember eidetic memory and all…''**_

''_**Are you trying to seduce Jess?"**_

"_**If I was I wouldn't go home with you smarty pants."**_

"_**Jerk."**_

"_**Bully."**_

"_**OK STOP RIGHT NOW!"**_

Garcia was getting pissed of by now she didn't know what was going on and she hated that.

"_**What's wrong Garcia?"**_

_**Hotch ask indifferently**_

"_**Everything is wrong! What is going on between you and Reid?"**_

"_**Nothing!"**_

_**They both answered at the same time**_

"_**I don't believe you there has to be something going on."**_

"_**Oh I thought you knew after I heard you, Morgan, Emily and JJ talk about me and Hotch's personal life.''**_

"_**You knew? Why didn't you tell us anything?"**_

"_**I heard you and the others on my way to the break room and by the way thanks for having our backs out there."**_

"_**No problem kiddo."**_

_**That was the first time Dave talked since the beginning of this conversation and probably the last.**_

_**It was now Hotch's time to speak.**_

''_**After he heard you Spencer came to my office and told me what was going on. He wanted to go and confront you but I told him that driving you crazy was better."**_

"_**Are you made Reid?"**_

_**Garcia really felt bad for her friend.**_

"_**Hell yes I'm mad! I am mad at you, JJ, Prentiss and Morgan.**_

_**You had no right to discuss mine or Hotch's private life."**_

"_**We only do it because we love you Spence."**_

_**Now it was JJ's turn to talk**_

"_**And the constant teasing too because I wouldn't do that to someone I say I love."**_

_**Reid felt like a weight was taken off his shoulders the only person that knew what Reid was really feeling was Hotch.**_

"_**You know we don't mean it Reid."**_

_**Prentiss remembered what happened when they were at the restaurant two weeks ago.**_

''_**Bullshit what if I was the one constantly mocking you would you like that? Because I easily could, I am much smarter than all of you and I could use that against you but I don't. I didn't want to tell you that Aaron and I were dating because I knew this would happen and why because Garcia can't keep for crying out loud. And yet every time we are out you guys to set me up with some random bimbo."**_

"_**We only want you to be happy Spence."**_

_**JJ was really feeling bad and she realized what Spencer said was true.**_

''_**Can't you see I'm able to do it on my own? We've been dating for two whole fucking years! For Pete's sake. I think coming here was a bad idea. I'll wait for you in the car Aaron.**_

Spencer than got up and left the room. Nobody said a word beside Hotch when he got up to go find his boyfriend.

''_**Next time please don't piss off Reid it affects his mood in bed and I honestly felt like getting laid tonight…"**_

Aaron than walked out of Rossi's house and went to see his lover.

He was lucky because Reid wasn't in the car yet.

At the same time JJ, Prentiss, Morgan and Garcia got up and went to the front porch to see what was going on.

"_**Spencer wait!"**_

"_**Aaron I'm tired and I just want to go home."**_

"_**I know I know but when we go home I could give you a foot massage and we could watch a movie."**_

"_**That's an excellent idea babe."**_

"_**I get that sometimes too but not so much."**_

"_**Hahaha, Aaron really funny can't we go?"**_

"_**Not just now because there are people staring a us from Rossi's front window and I think we should give them a little show."**_

"_**You're the boss."**_

After that last sentence Hotch and Reid started making out moaning ever so that the people watching them could hear them.

''_**I won't get to the car if this continues.''**_

_**Spencer said pulling away from Hotch**_

''_**We wouldn't want that to happen so let's get this show on the road."**_

And this time Hotch and Reid left for real and went home.

Behind the front window people were stunned once again.

''_**We really messed up didn't we?"**_

"_**Yes we did Penelope." **_

_**Was Emily's answer**_

After gathering their stuff the people remaining in the Rossi's residence went back to their respective homes.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**AN:_ I hope you liked this chapter, like I said in the Authors Note above you know I'm working on the next chapter of this story with some other stuff. I can't tell you when it's going to be up and I hate when I read a story and I think a new chapter is up and it's just a super long authors note but I can't keep you guys posted so follow me on instagram (chillinlikeanunsub) because I'm there most of the time and you'll know when I'm writing or editing or about to post a new chapter._**

**_Thank again for all the reviews, subcriptions and favorites you don't know how happy it makes me to read what you write._**

**_-profilersinacastle_**


	4. Chapter 4

I'M NOT REID

_**A/N: **_**Hello people of the internet, I am here with a new chapter and I hope you like it. Theres a plot-twist in this story and it wasn't supposed to go like this when I started this story. But I like where this is going and I am already writing the fifth chapter.**

**I really hope you like it and THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS , FAVORITE AND SUSBSCRIPTONS.**

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Another two weeks had passed since the dinner at Rossi's and all the drama that went whit it.

To someone who didn't know them the team looked their usual. But the dynamics weren't what they used to be. The team changed, they still worked perfectly together if you asked anyone they were still the best. But it wasn't the same.

The girls were still hanging out together and trying to find ways to make it up to Reid. They tried everything they could think of. Buying him books that he was dying to read, going to the best Indian restaurants in town after a case, they even got him a full year membership to Monster Invasion Magazine. It was expensive but it was worth it.

They were lucky that he even restarted talking to them.

They were forgiven but with Reid's memory he would never forget what happened and it changed his opinion of them. A little bit but still he didn't see them like he did before. He had less movie nights with Garcia and only saw Henry twice a month. But the thing that was standing out was Morgan and Reid's relationship. Ever since he learned about him and Hotch he became more uncomfortable in their presence. You could really see it when they were on cases. It didn't affect how they worked but still. It was different.

Morgan couldn't stop making weird jokes and comments about Reid and Hotch and never called Reid "Pretty Boy" again he was now calling him "kid" or just Reid. He seemed really uncomfortable around Reid and asked Hotch not to get paired up with him again.

And every time they had to go on a case he said stuff like:

"_**I'm not sleeping with Reid I don't want to upset Boss Man.'' or "You can partner up with Reid, I don't mind I'm not the one dating him."**_

At first it didn't affect Reid he didn't even listened to Morgan but now after two whole weeks his comments didn't stop and to be honest Reid was tired of Morgan.

The last case they worked was in Colorado. They had to catch two unsubs.

They were on their way to the hotel room when Morgan made the fatal mistake to say what was on his mind once again.

They were in the BAU SUV's.

Morgan, Prentiss, JJ and Reid in one and Hotch and Rossi were in the other SUV.

''_**You know kid Garcia told me that she got you and Boss Man an honey moon suite at the hotel so you guys can do anything you usually do." He winked at Reid.**_

''_**I'm not like you Morgan. Aaron and I don't just have sex. Even if it's the best sex ever we do plenty of other stuff!"**_

"_**Calm down Reid I was just trying to be funny."**_

"_**Well you should know by now that I don't appreciate this kind of humor."**_

The tension was rising between Morgan and Reid and Hotch couldn't do anything because they were on a case. He could only tell his boyfriend to ignore Morgan but another person in the team was getting pissed of. Rossi, he was tired of Morgan's attitude. The girls had learned their lesson and stopped talking about Hotch and Reid. Well, they stopped when they were at work. For all they new the girls were gossiping about Hotch and Reid during their girls night. But that when they were on a case they didn't talk about anything that was unrelated until they reached the hotel.

Hotch had a "No gossiping while on a case" policy and the girls were following it. But Morgan, damn him he was acting really weird. They blamed it on the fact that he was still shocked about Reid's relationship with their boss but he just got weirder and weirder. So one day Rossi decided to confront him and get this over with.

He decided not to tell Hotch until he found out what was going on. He didn't want to cause any more drama. They already had enough, but he cared for his friends. So waited until everyone left but Morgan and went for it.

"Morgan can we go talk in my office a minute."

"Alright.." Morgan didn't really know what to think because Rossi is not the type of person to do that kind of stuff.

They both arrived in Rossi's office. Rossi sat in his chair and Morgan sat in front of him.

"So why am I here again?"

"I wanted to talk about everything that is going on with Reid."

"What about it?"

"I've noticed that you keep making comments about Aaron and Spencer's relationship."

"Really Reid told you too?"

"No I noticed it on my own. But that's not entirely why I asked you here. I want to know why you keep making these comments."

"They're jokes I don't really mean it you know."

Morgan gave Rossi his famous wink

"I know that's not it Morgan."

"So you're profiling me now?"

"No I'm trying to help out a friend."

"The hell you are! Why don't you tell me why you think I'm making these comments?"

"You love him."

"Who?"

"You know who Morgan."

"No I don't."

"You love him and you know it. It makes you jealous and that's why you keep on making these weird jokes."

"I really don't know what you're talking about men. You're delusional. I'm leaving."

"You love him Morgan. You love Spencer Reid."

Morgan was back in the parking lot but he kept hearing Rossi said.

"You love him, you know who Morgan, and you love Spencer Reid."

Did he really love Spencer Reid?

Derek Morgan was a ladies man. Could he really be in love with the kid?

Reid was a kid, he was nerdy and shy unless he was stating facts or rambling. He was cute and Morgan always cared for him. But he wasn't in love with Reid. He couldn't be. Not that he had anything against that but he couldn't.

But something in his heart was telling him otherwise and he realized he indeed loved the BAU's resident genius.

And Rossi knew it.

Damn.

* * *

A/N: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter of I'm not Reid. Like is said before, I am working on the fifth chapter of this fanfiction but I can't tell you guys when it's going to be up. I had fun writing this chapter it was my first time writing Rossi/Morgan conversation( When I usually write dialogue/action with Rossi he usually sais like one sentence or I just mention him.) but I really wanted to have a Rossi/Morgan scene.

If you want follow me on my social networks:

Twitter: CaskettGubler

Tumblr: . (romove the parentheses)

Instagram ChillinLikeAnUnsub (There are not capitals it's just to make my username easier to read.)

YOU GUYS ROCK, YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!

-profilersinacastle


	5. Chapter 5

I'M NOT REID

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_**AN**_**: Hey guys! I am really sorry that this chapter is really late. But my computer was broken had I had it fixed. I was really pissed because I wanted to post this chapter but I couldn't even finish it. I really hope you like this chapter. It wasn't easy to write because I like Morgan and I don't want to write this story without getting his POV. But we will see Morgan's POV in the next chapter. I think I still don't quite know where this story is going. I'm just doing what the plot-bunnies tell me.**

**Ok I'll stop talking now…. **

**I don't own any of them. I know and it still hurts. At least I can take them and play with them a little.**

"_But something in his heart was telling him otherwise and he realized he indeed loved the BAU's resident genius._

_And Rossi knew it._

_Damn."_

It had been a week and Rossi's words still hunted Derek. And if life could harder he found himself falling more and more for Spencer. He wasn't Reid or "The Kid" anymore. He was Spencer. But there was a little problem. "The Kid" had a boyfriend. They had been dating for "two whole fucking years" like Reid said at Rossi dinner and he was their boss. Morgan knew that Aaron and Spencer were in love. They were meant for each other but it doesn't mean Morgan wasn't jealous.

Rossi had decided to wait a week before telling Aaron what he learned because he had to make sure that his assumptions were right. He knew love when he saw it but he wanted to make sure because what was happening was far from the usual.

He gathered up all his courage and walked to Aaron's office.

Knock, Knock…

"Come in…"

Rossi entered and sat in front of his long time friend.

"I have to tell you something Aaron."

"What is it?"

"I don't know how to tell you Aaron."

"Dave if it's something important you have to tell me now."

"Morgan is in love with Spencer."

"You're kidding me Dave?" Hotch was stunned.

To someone who didn't know Hotch he was still the stoic unit chief but David Rossi knew better. He knew Aaron for so long that he didn't need profiling to read his friend like an open book. And what he saw wasn't pretty. It was a mix of anger, jealousy and protectiveness.

"Is it all Dave?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Dave you can go back to work."

Dave than left the room. He knew that Aaron wasn't mad at him; he just didn't know how to deal with that kind of situation.

The team continued working and Hotch tried to forget what David told him earlier but he just couldn't. After a long reflection he decided he had to tell Spencer. Because he loved him and because he knew that if was only a matter of time before Spencer started noticing things.

…

Like they usually did at the end or a hard case or too much paperwork the team decided to go to a restaurant owned by one of Rossi's friend.

They ate and laughed like usual. Going out somewhere as a group of friends rather than a team made them even closer than any team in the BAU. They formed friendships and other close bonds.

They laughed, ate, talked, drank maybe a little much and decided it was time to go home.

…

Hotch and Reid were getting ready for bed when Hotch decided it was now or never.

He had to tell Spencer what he learned.

"Spencer, babe."

"What?"

"DavetoldmethatMorganisinlove withyou."

"A bit slower please, I can read pretty fast but not hear super fast."

"Dave told me that Morgan is in love with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Dave told me and I don't think he would tell me if it wasn't true.

"But were talking about Dereck Ladies Man Morgan"

"I know, but I also get why he would fall in love with you."

"Why thank you Aaron."

"Don't push it babe."

Hotch was grinning but now.

"A guy can try."

"I love you too."

After having this talk they both fell asleep.

Well, Hotch fell asleep pretty fast but Spencer was thinking about what his boyfriend just told him.

Dereck Morgan was in love with him.

It was kind of awkward. He saw Morgan has an older brother, not a love interest. He was more attracted to guys like Aaron.

Sure Morgan was "good looking" but he wasn't his type.

Spencer felt bad because he loved Morgan but in a brotherly way and he had been dating Hotch for two years and they were the happiest of years of his life. He fell finally fell asleep out of boredom and he was didn't want to keep his eyes open anymore.

The following day, Spencer woke up with one objective in mind: confront Morgan.

He had to do it at least for himself because he was tired of the awkwardness and even though he knew it was never going to be the same it was better than nothing.

…

Aaron and Spencer were driving on their way to work and Spencer was daydreaming but mostly thinking about how he could talk to Morgan.

"I can hear you thinking over here."

"It's nothing really."

"Spencer…"

"Ok, ok it's about Morgan -"

"And you don't know how to approach him about what you learned."

"Yeah…"

"You'll find a way you always do."

"I hope so."

The couple arrived at work and parted ways.

Hotch went into his office and Reid almost ran to the break room to get a coffee.

He didn't have time to get one because he woke up late and Aaron didn't feel like waking him up he preferred looking at his lover sleep. Because he was a pretty sleeper he didn't have time for his morning coffee.

After going back to his desk and devouring his beverage he started his paperwork.

JJ was the second to arrive followed by Emily, Rossi, Garcia and finally Morgan.

Reid was getting nervous about talking with Morgan. Of course he had to do it but it didn't mean it was easy. Maybe Hotch didn't understand what Rossi was telling him or maybe Rossi was making a joke. He shouldn't go and maybe destroy his friendship with Morgan because of something Rossi may have said. What he was thinking wasn't logical but it was the easy way out so he didn't talk with Morgan and kept pretending he didn't know anything.

Rossi noticed it and decided that if Aaron, Spencer or Morgan where too coward to face this problem he would have to force them to.

He then started to prepare an evil plan to make things right.

For Aaron and Spencer but also for Morgan.

The plan involved a weekend in his mansion with all the team and he had to get the help of a special someone.

And that someone was:

Penelope Garcia.

_**AN**_**: Hello humans and fanfiction readers, I hope you liked this chapter. Like usual I am currently working on the sixth chapter of this fanfic. I never thought this story would end up like this. It was supposed to be a Hotch\Reid pairing but a love triangle. Where the heck did that came from? I honestly don't know. **

**If you want to follow me on instagram (chillinlikeanunsub), on twitter (CaskettGubler) and on tumblr . . **

**It would mean the world to me.**

**I'll stop talking now because this chapter is over and you probably want to close this now.**


	6. Chapter 6

I'M NOT REID

**_AN_**: Hello people of the internet. I'm so sorry this took so long to upload but my file got deleted and I had to rewrite it. I lamost cried I was so mad! But enough with the sad stuf! I have a new chapter for you and two announcements

Drumroll...

This is the last chapter of this story but be on the look out for another series called Adding To The Family.

Hope you like this chapter :)

**_I AM DISCLAIMED! _**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX **

"_The plan involved a weekend in his mansion with all the team and he had to get the help of a special someone._

_And that someone was:_

_Penelope Garcia."_

Rossi knew he had to tell Garcia if he wanted to have her help.

"Kitten, we have to talk."

"What's up my Italian dove?"

"I have something to ask you and to tell you."

"Tell, me…"

"Ok so, Hotch and Reid are dating right?"

"Is this is why you wanted to talk to me? Because I already knew that."

"No, actually the thing is Morgan is in love with Reid and I don't know if Hotch told Reid."

"Morgan? Are you sure? Because Morgan is as an alpha-male, ladies man, and as straight as it gets."

"I know, but he really loves Reid and Reid is with Hotch and Hotch told me that he was going to propose soon. And I want them to figure everything out before the proposal and everything."

"And I will help you how?"

"Well kitten, you are going to get Morgan to come to my mansion for the weekend with the rest of the team and when were there you are going to help get Spencer and Morgan alone. And maybe help me find someone for Morgan…"

"I can help you with that last thing. But I have a friend who had a crush on Morgan for the longest time."

"Thank kitten."

"You're welcome my Italian Adonis."

Rossi left Garcia's "lair" with an evil grin.

His plan was almost perfect. He only had two things left to do: convince the whole team to spend the weekend at his mansion and ask Reid to find someone for Morgan. But which would be easier? On one hand talking with Reid was going to be extremely awkward but convincing the team on the other hand is not as easy as it sounds. How could he convince the whole team? Emily, Morgan and Garcia would come for sure. A little convincing would be easy but the hardest part would be convincing JJ. First of all there was Henry and Will, he could invite them. But still she maybe wouldn't say yes or they would have a case. He still had to try at least for Morgan. Rossi prayed that they wouldn't have a case and went to the break room where the rest of the team was… of course!

…

Rossi's plan was working perfectly, Garcia was going to bring one of her friends to Rossi's party and hook him up with Morgan. He friend was Josh she met him during high school and became fast best friends. She always knew he had a thing for Morgan since she was always talking about him. Garcia always knew Josh was gay even if he never said do and secretly hoped he would date Morgan and now her wish was maybe going to get true.

She had to call him to announce the good news.

"Hey Josh its Penelope!"

"Hey Pen how are you?"

"I'm great and you?"

"I'm really great but I know you didn't call me for any reason so spill it!"

"You know me so well. I need you to come to my friend's house for the weekend."

"What friend?"

"David Rossi he's having us over for the weekend and I thought it would be great that you come and Morgan is going to be there."

"Oh if Morgan is there I'm totally going!"

"Ok, I'll text you later to give you the details."

After finishing her call with Josh Garcia went back to her lair hoping the team wouldn't get a case until after the get together at Rossi's.

_**A week later**_

It was the night of Rossi's get together and Garcia was more than excited. She finally convinced Morgan to come, after a lot of threatening she pursued him to have a good time and forget about all the drama. The rest of the team was also happy.

Finally the evening arrived and it was time for our profilers and Garcia's friend to get to Rossi's mansion. Hotch and Reid arrived first, followed by JJ and Emily and finally Garcia, Morgan and Josh. Garcia told Morgan to pick her up and when he arrived he met Josh. They were getting along quite well.

Rossi saw that everyone was there he invented them to the kitchen area.

The team ate together and then went to their rooms for the night.

The following morning the team met in the living room but each could go do what he or she wanted. Hotch went running, JJ, Garcia, Josh and Emily went to the pool while Rossi went back to sleep before having to prepare the brunch. The only persons that stayed in the living room were Reid and Morgan and you could cut the tension between those two with a knife.

Deciding that he was tired of this awkwardness Reid started the conversation.

"Hotch told me."

"He told you what?"

"What Rossi told you, I know."

"Oh ok."

"You're my best-friend Morgan but I can't stop loving Hotch."

"I know and I respect that and I'm sorry about the way I acted."

"It's alright and I saw that you are getting friendly with Josh."

"You know him?"

"Yeah I met him once. He's a good guy."

"I know."

After everyone came back the whole team plus Josh went to the kitchen to eat.

"I see everything's back to normal with Morgan."

Hotch saw that the tension between Spencer and Morgan was not there anymore.

"Yes, we talked and everything is alright."

Spencer was really happy, there was no more drama in his life.

"Great, do you mind taking a walk after we finish eating?"

Hotch knew that they wouldn't get much alone time while being at Rossi's. So a walk was the best they could get.

"No, I don't mind, actually I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Great."

Both men's got ready and went to take their walk. They went down a path near Rossi's house and found a quiet space near the lake. After a little more walking they sat down to admire their view.

"Hotch?"

"What's wrong Spencer?"

"Noting, I was just thinking about something."

"What is it?"

"I want to adopt a child Aaron. I've been thinking about it since our last case in Louisiana."

"Really, adopting a child is a long and hard process."

"Believe me I know and I've researched it."

"You're sure about it?"

"Yes, Aaron."

"Well, I guess we can do it."

"Really? We will?"

Spencer was beaming like a child, he couldn't wait.

"Yes, Spencer."

The couple walked a little longer and went back to Rossi's house.

After talking a lot more and playing around everyone went back home.

Hotch and Reid were embarking on a new journey.

They were adding to the family.

* * *

_AN_: So that's it for this story but like I said before I'm working on a new series to follow up after this one. I loved writing this story and talking with you guys!

-profilersinacastle


End file.
